The new Hetalian
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: my 4th story yes it does matter, My character Raven one day got a letter for a world meeting let her meet lots of strange guys and two of them like her? not to mention the constant flirting some of the guys. See what happens in this crazy adventure of hers. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the shows, movies, or music.
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys I guess I would be honest here this is basically a Mary sue all of my stories that I've written so far are, I'm planning on making different one's later on that aren't Mary Sue's. Another thing to anyone who doesn't like this story i don't care what you think i don't need you sending me stupid reviews, i personal couldn't care less if you like it or not, yes I'm talking to you evil anon. If you have a problem with my stories just don't read them i do want to hear your opinion, but like i said if you don't like the stories don't read them and don't bother posting anything. Thanks and have fun reading.**

I was just sitting at home bored and nothing to do, when I decided to go outside. I grabbed my keys and checked the mail looking at the sky; I opened the mail box and grabbed the mail heading back inside.

It was summer and too hot for me to be outside that long, I hated the warm weather only upside was swimming. I was now inside looking through my mail when I saw a rather unusual one, it had a bunch of flag symbols on them and I picked it up opening it.

I open the letter that was inside it and it read 'Hello new Hetalian we would like for you to stop by at the world meeting in America we hope to see you there.' Then it showed in address. I was confused by this, but I figured I would go I looked at the information and it said it started at seven today. It was already six thirty and I got around, the place was only a five minute walk from my house.

I put on the usual outfit I do which was a dark blue tang top, with a cheetah print shirt over top that slanted at the bottom, dark green pants, a dark green hat that had a peace sign, black boot's that went to my knees, and a gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. I started heading out grabbing my keys, my mp3, and my sketchbook along with a pencil and eraser, I then went out the door locking it. I could see the big tall building I was heading to and started on my way.

I now got hear and headed inside to see it was empty, I checked the time to see it was six o'five, I was late due to traffic. I looked to see if anyone was around when I suddenly heard the front slam open, I turned around to see a man with gray hair, a dark purple suit with a little black, and a little bird on his head.

He walked inside and seemed to be a little drunk, I went up to him and said "Hello do you know where the world conference is?" He stopped and looked at me "Hello I am ze avesome Prussia follow ze avesome me to ze conference room!" He said loudly.

I just ignored the yelling and followed him and I could tell he was germen, the whole time we were walking he talked about how awesome he is while I just ignored his ranting.

We then stopped at a big door as Prussia slammed it open yelling "The awesome Prussia is here!" He was really pissing me off. Everyone snapped their heads towards the door as he said that, while I just stood there.

While Prussia was standing there making everyone look at him I just pushed him out of the way, not bothering to even apologize. As soon as I walked in all eye's followed me, I looked around and saw quite a few people all of them being guys and looked around for my seat.

I then saw a little plaque that said my name and headed over to the seat; I then sat down and looked up seeing everyone staring at me.

I looked at the two boy's sitting next to me, one had blond hair, big eyebrows, green eyes, and wearing dark green. I looked to my other side to see a boy with long blond hair, blue eyes, a little beard, and wearing purple.

I then looked across the table seeing Prussia sitting down, then a big man with slick back blond hair, blue eyes, and a light blue suit stand up. "Hello and velcome all I vould first like to introduce our new country Antigua." He was also germen and I looked at his plaque it read 'Germany.' I stood up and said "Hello I'm Antigua, but please call me Raven it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

I then sat down when the guy in the purple next to me said "Ohononon hello mon cher." I just gave him a glare while he flirted with me. He was still talking and everyone was being loud and fighting especially Germany and Prussia, then the man in the purple put his hand on my lap. I was really getting pissed at him and grabbed his hand of my lap trying to break his wrist.

Right before I could the other man next to me grabbed my hand and faced the man in the purple. "Leave the girl alone France." He said in a British voice as he glared at him. He then looked at me as I glared and he looked scared, I just gave a smirk to that.

I went back to sitting there and got tired of all the loud noise putting my head phones in and listening to music while drawling.

I was sitting there drawling while everyone was still fighting when I heard one of my favorite calming songs come on called jar of hearts. I figured with all the fighting no one would be able to hear me so I put down my pencil and started to sing.

Once the song was finished I looked up and saw everyone staring at me and I took out one of my head phones and heard complete silence. 'I guess they heard me.' I thought and blushed, then said "Stop looking at me." But none of them stopped.

"You sounded really good dudette." Said a boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a brow jacket. I looked at his plaque and it said America, and then just blushed even more at the complement. "That was simply beautiful miss Raven." Said the British sounding boy. "Ok can we get on with the meeting." I said still blushing.

Then the meeting went on again for about another half hour before the meeting will be continued later due to Prussia and Germany fighting with each other.


	2. Party

Everyone got up and left outside of the room when a breeze came through the room, I looked to see one of the windows' opened and my art work went everywhere.

I just sighed and started picking up all of my sketches; I went to go pick up one when I saw a hand being placed on it. I looked up to see the British man there holding the paper looking at it, I was listening to my music so I didn't hear the door open.

The man studied my sketch as I snatched it from his hand putting it back in my sketch book; I took out my head phones and put away my mp3. I looked to see the man getting closer and looking at me in awe, I was confused was it about the singing again or the drawling, I wondered.

"That looked like Flying mint bunny?" He said. "Oh is that what it was I just saw it flying around the room and decided to draw it." I exclaimed.

"You can see him to?" The man wondered. "Oh so it wasn't just my imagination." I said. "Well no, but I was the only one that could see him before." He said astonished. "Ehh well I'm not surprised I can see him." I said.

After a moment of silence I said "Well anyway I'm Raven it's a pleasure to meet you." giving him a faint smile. "Oh I am England and the pleasures all mine." He said giving me a kiss on the hand. I just blushed a little "You don't have to be so polite to me." I said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Questioned England. "It's just not many people are so I'm just glad that people talk to me." I said smiling. "Well I should be getting home it was nice meeting you England." I said leaving the room. "Let me walk you home?" England said following after me.

"Na it's all good." I said as I headed toward the elevator. "Alright see you next time Raven." He said giving me a small wave.

Just as the door was about to shut someone ran into the elevator, I looked to see America standing there out of breath. "Hello." I said. "Hey dudette." He said panting heavily.

Then he pulled out a burger I just looked at him and said "You need to chill on the burgers dude." I remembered him eating them during the whole conference. "What no way dude don't you like burgers?" He questioned.

"Ya a little, but not that much you're gonna make yourself sick by eating too much." I said. "No way dude there good for you, want one?" He said grabbing another burger putting it in my face. "Na I'm good." I said.

The elevator now stopped along with a ding, I just walked out of the elevator and said "Laters." Giving America a peace sign walking away.

I was walking home just listening to my music minding my own business; I then saw a little flower shop that I wanted to stop by on my way to the conference. I now could and being bored and attracted to the beautiful flowers I went in the small shop.

There was no one there except for the owner at the cash register, as I looked around out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful bouquet. In the middle was an exotic dark blue and purple flower with a white middle, surrounding that was five dark blue roses, and then there were six light blue orchids.

They all looked so beautiful they captured each other's colors wonderfully; I went over to it to take a closer look I didn't have any money to buy it though. It made me sad not having money to buy it, but I just looked at it for another moment then I decided I should be going home.

I got home and was trampled by my dog Abby; she is a Boxer/ Australian ridge back with brown fur and eyes that have a dark brown rim around her pulp and a beautiful hazel for the rest of her eyes. She jumped up wanting to play and missing me I just softly petted her head lovingly, she then calmed down after five minutes sitting down on the couch.

I went to my room putting up my sketch book and mp3 when I heard the doorbell ring, Abby was barking and barking when I finally came out and let her go outside in the back yard.

I went and opened the door to see a man in a brown delivery suit, he was holding a big package and also a vase with the bouquet that I wanted earlier.

I was wondering who they were from; I signed the paper and took the flowers and package from him. I went inside and put the flowers down on the table and the package on the floor next to the table.

I looked at the tag on the flowers and all it said was 'To a beautiful girl I just meet today-from: your secret admirer.' I was confused about who would like me. I looked at the date and it said today so it was someone I meet today, I thought about it and all I could think was about the world meeting. They were the only new people I meet today, I was confused about who liked me of all people why me, I just ignored it and went to the package.

I looked at it and it didn't seem to feel that heavy, I opened it and when I opened it there was a bunch of confetti that popped out of it along with streamers and other party things. I looked inside to see a letter tapped to the bottom; I also saw confetti shooters with strings attached to the triggers and the box lid.

I then figured out what happened, as soon as someone opens the box it pulls the string making the confetti shooters go off.

I reached my hand inside the box grabbing the letter, I looked at the front of it and it said 'Hey you are invited...' I looked at the inside and it said '... to a party' I looked at it for another second to find some information.

After a few seconds I heard some rustling and then I heard a voice come from the letter, it's one of those recording letters, the voice said "Hey is this thing on," then I heard some tapping then the voice continued.

"Hey dude you are invited to my awesome welcome party, it is at seven today, there is going to be games, music, a pool so be sure to bring your swim suit, and pack a bag to with plenty of clothes, and things needed for the sleepover tonight." The voice was for sure America.


	3. Annoyed

I didn't want to go to the party and just ignored the letter, but I still wondered about the flowers were they also from America? No he wasn't like that, or at least not that I know.

I thought about all the people I meet today there was that guy Prussia, then there was Germany, America, England, and France. I also knew who the others are there was this really quite shy guy Canada, an annoying boy Italy, a quiet guy reading a manga and was really polite Japan, a tall guy that seemed to scare everyone but me Russia, and a really girly guy that liked cute things China.

I didn't really talk to any of them besides almost breaking France's writs, asking Prussia where the meeting is, talking to America on the elevator, and England talking about the Flying mint bunny.

'The bunny was really cute though.' I thought, then I shook my head trying to get rid of the stupid thought, all I knew for sure is I didn't know who sent the flowers and that I wasn't going to the party.

I then felt my phone buzzing in my pants pocket and pulled it out, I was getting a call but it said unknown number. I picked it up saying "Hello?" all I could hear was a bunch of clattering and loud noises then I heard someone yell "Tony I'm on the phone stop." I could tell it was America.

"What do you want?" I said not to happy. "I was just wondering if you were going to the party dude. There's going to be lots of games and food and other cool things, not to mention me the hero is going to be there." He said loudly.

"No I don't wanna go, I hate parties." I said. "Dude it won't be fun without you there not to mention it's a welcome party." He said. "I don't like parties I don't wanna go." I repeated myself. "Well then it's already decided there will be a taxi at your house to pick you up at six thirty." He said then hung up before I could protest.

"Well I guess I'm going." I said out loud. I went to the back door opening it as Abby ran inside, I grabbed my phone and it said five fifteen. 'Well I still have another hour to do whatever then.' I thought then went to the TV.

I sat down as Abby followed me; I then sat on the couch watching an episode of Supernatural.

By the time it was over it was already six fifteen, I decided to go and put on my swimsuit which was a black tankini, and over that I put on my dark green pants and some white sandals, taking off all my jewelry except for the silver studs and replacing the black skulls with black gemmed studs.

I quickly grabbed as much clothes as I can and shoved them in a back pack, along with my mp3, a book, and my sketch book. When I was done with that I put some sunscreen on my shoulders, I just finished when I heard the doorbell ring.

I then gave Abby a goodbye kiss and headed out the door to see a man in a black suit and a hat to match. I got in the taxi car and it took about forty minutes due to traffic, I was ten minutes late to the party but I didn't care.

I knocked on the door and waited about a minute then the door opened, I looked up to see Russia open the door. "Hello Russia." I said to the big man while smiling. "Hi Raven become one with me da?" He said.

"Na I just came for the party, stupid America forced me to come." I said. "I was also forced to that bloody git." I heard a voice say. I head inside to see England right behind the door. "Hey England." I said.

"Hello Raven." He said. He gave me a quick smile and I smiled back then he looked away, I just went in the house and looked around everyone was hear, all the Axis, Allies, Canada, and Prussia.

Canada, me, and Prussia weren't a part of a group, but I didn't mind.

I looked around and found a room that said my name, I assumed everyone would have their own rooms; I finally found one and went inside putting my bag. I walked out of the room and I decided to look for the door that led outside and when I got there some people were already outside also.

There was no wear for me to just go and be alone, I hated parties, I was always alone and was not invited to parties unless they were at school. I hated people and stupid parties; I just looked around and saw Canada.

I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him so I went up to him, he was sitting there in the corner doing nothing almost everyone just ran into him and didn't apologize. "Hey Canada why aren't you talking with anyone." I said.

"Y-You can s-see me?" Canada asked shyly. "Ya why wouldn't I?" I wondered. "N-No one r-really can." He said. "Well don't worry I can and I'll also be your friend," I said giving him a big friendly smile. "And besides there's no need to be alone if you want someone to hang out with just ask me I know how you feel being shy and all." I said making him smile. "T-Thanks Raven." He said smiling.

Me and Canada talked for a bit and had some fun just walking around the house dancing a bit, and they had a DJ. "Well this is fun." I said laughing. "I'm glad where friends." He said. "Me too so what do you wanna do next?" I asked him sitting down on the couch.

Then I heard a loud pop sound and I wondered what it was, America then ran up to us and said "Dude Raven the DJ equipment just broke so we don't have any music." I was confused for a second and said "So what should I do about it?"

"Well everyone agrees you're good at singing so we thought you could sing something for us till we get the DJ equipment fixed is that cool with you dudette." He said. "I'm not good at singing and I don't want to." I said.

"Please Raven you are good." Said Canada. "I agree." Said England walking over to America. "Fine give me a minute." I said. I grabbed out my pm3 and unplugged the speakers from the DJ equipment, plugging in into my mp3.

I turned on one of my favorite songs called little lion man, as it started I walked up to the microphone, I closed my eyes and started to sing with it. Then came the duet, I didn't have anyone to sing it, but right when it started America came up with a spare microphone singing the duet.

Me and him sang through the whole song and by the time it was over the DJ stand was fixed. I plugged the speakers back in to it and just went back to the couch, I was about to the couch when I felt someone grab my hand dragging me somewhere.

I didn't see who it was though because they coved my eyes, I then heard a door open and close. Then they removed there hand and I looked to see Prussia standing right in front of me, I was confused was he my secret admirer.

"Hello ze avsome me never go to fully introduze myself." He said. "I already know who you are Prussia and frankly I don't wanna talk to you." I turned around and headed to the door when Prussia grabbed my hand turning me around so me and him were now face to face.

He was about two inches away from my face and I could tell he was trying to kiss me, before he could I got free and punched him in the face. "Leave me the hell alone you moron, your so annoying!" I yelled and left out the door.

Right as I got out of the room I was face to face with England, he just looked at me then blushed backing away a few feet. "Oh Raven are you ok." He said. "Ya I'm fine just tired of people bugging me." I said.

"Oh ok well I should be going." He said I could hear some sadness in his voice, and was confused why. "No mint bunny, leave me alone." Said England walking back to the living room. Flying mint bunny then came up to me "Why is England upset?" I asked.

"He wanted to tell you something, but that's all I can say." Bunny said. "Oh well I didn't mean to make him upset." I said a little upset at myself. "Well just go talk to him." Bunny said. "I agree." Said the fairy. "You guys are right thanks." I said smiling at them.

I walked back to the living room and looked around, but I couldn't find England.

Then America came up to me saying "Dude were playing rock band two and we need a singer." "Sure I guess I'll come play." We went in a big room that had a bunch of games and a couch, America went over to the guitar and picked it up.

I looked to see Germany playing the drums and Russia playing the bass, I went over to the mic picking it up. People kept coming in to see us and we were in middle of a song called shooting star when England came in, I was glad to see he was hear.

Everyone was now in the room and the song finally finished, everyone complemented me on how good I was at singing. First it was France and he also tried flirting with me, but I just ignored him, then America came up to me and said "You're really good at singing and it makes everyone happy. I'm glad that you are here Raven." He said then he started to blush.

I was confused about him and England they seemed to act the same about me, I then remember seeing England and went to go look for him. When I got to wear he was he wasn't there anymore, America then came up to me and said "Dude were all going to the pool wanna come?"

"Sure." I replied. "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing my hand. "Nothing let's go I love the pool." I said now happy that he had a pool.


	4. Games

We headed to the pool, once we got there everyone was already in the pool. "Is there a schedule for the party?" I asked. "Ya I set one up." America replied. "Ok dudes wear going to have a water fight there's going to be teams of three, but there will be one group of two ok." He said then everyone rushed to get into teams.

I found England and went up to him "Hey England wanna be on my team?" I asked. "I would love to." He said giving me a big smile and blushing. Then America ran up to me and said "Hey Raven wanna be on my team."

"Uh sure so it's me, you, and England." I said. "No way in hell am I being on the same team with that git." England yelled. "Dude take a chill pill it's just for one game." America said. "Ya England please." I said.

"Alright for you Raven." He said then turned away. We all went and got our thing I grabbed a few water balloons putting them in my pants pockets while I took off my sandals and I also grabbed two little hand one's.

America had a bunch of stuff and even after everyone picked there things there was stuff left over, I was glad that I was the first one to get there. "Ok dudes here are the rules," America said. " someone is re-filling you can't shoot them and 2. When you get shoot you have to say 'I'm out'. Now you have five minutes to get in your spots with your group."

Me, England, and America left to hide, I spotted a big tree and said "I'm going to hide up there." They just nodded their heads and followed me.

The backyard was huge so there was plenty of hiding spots; I swiftly climbed up the tree with ease hiding behind a bunch of leaves so I could spot people without them spotting me, England heed behind the tree, while America was in the bushes.

These are the groups Me, America and England were group one, Italy, Germany, and Japan aka the Axis were group two, Canada, China, and Russia were group three, and last but not least were Prussia and France in group four.

The time was now up and we started the game. We were hiding and I could see everything, out of the corner of my eye I saw Prussia trying to shoot America and France trying to shoot England.

I then threw a water balloon at Prussia hitting him square in the face I snickered as he said "Crap ze avsome me is out." I looked to see America and England wisp their heads toward him then look up America gave me thumbs up while England just smiled and blushed.

I then remembered France being there and grabbed one of the hand squirts and quickly shot him and he said "I'm out." 'One team down two to go.' I thought.

I then heard "I'm out." It was Germany who said it, "Me also." Said Japan, "Vee I'm-a out~" said Italy. 'Well guess Canada's group got them anyway that's two groups one more to go.' I thought.

"Hey guys now that it's just us and one other group we can get out of the hiding spots." I whispered down to England and America. "Ok dude." Said America. "Alright." England also said.

I jumped out of my spot and landed on my feet making no noise, and then looked up; England and America were walking over to me when I heard something. I looked to see Flying mint bunny, he then came up to me and said "What are you doing?"

"Shh not now mint bunny were playing a game." I said quietly. I then heard a twig snap behind me, I looked behind me seeing Canada, China, and Russia.

I grabbed my hand squirt guns and shoot all three of them with in an instant, "I'm out." Said a smiling Russia, "Me also aru." China said, "I-I'm also o-out" Said Canada. "Well it looks like we won." I said. America and England didn't even get a chance to shoot anyone and looked at me amazed.

I just smiled thought and said "Hey we should do a free for all." "Hmm sure sounds good." Said America.

That game lasted for about half an hour, first Italy was shot by Canada, then China shot France, Germany shot Prussia, Japan shot Canada, China was shot by Germany, America got Japan, Germany shot America and then getting England a second after that and Russia got Germany.

It was now just me and Russia; I looked and couldn't find him when I heard a laugh behind me, I swiftly moved shooting Russia before he could get me, and winning the game.

The order was, 11. Italy, 10. France , 9. Prussia, 8. Canada, 7. China, 6. Japan, 5. America, 4. England, 3. Germany, 2. Russia, 1. Me . I won the game and we decided to chill in the pool for a while.

It was starting to get dark, we all went inside and got all ate dinner and talked having fun, America, Canada, and England all sat by me. Canada talked to me and said "I'm really glad were friends and we should go eat some pancakes together at my place sometime." I shook my head in agreement and said "That would be cool."

Just then America butted in. "Hey Raven how long have you been singing?" he asked with his mouth full of hamburgers. Everyone brought their favorite dish from their places, I didn't know that I had to bring anything so I just ate whatever "Dude that's gross chew first then talk." I said. "You git that is disgusting," England said.

Then he looked at me "How long have you been singing?" He asked. "I have been singing for a very long time, well I've actually been singing ever sense I was a little girl. Music and art are my most favorite things, but mostly music." I said.

"That is wonderful your voice is beautiful and your art work is nice also." England said. "I didn't know you could draw." Canada said. "Yes I have also been drawling for a while maybe I could show you some of them later Canada." I replied. "That would be nice." Said Canada smiling.

We all finished eating when America said were going to play a game, called truth or dare. I heard about this game, but never really played it "No thanks I don't wanna play it." I said. "Fine then." America said.

He went over to Prussia and whispered something to him, and then Prussia came over to me and tried to drag me to the room to play the game. I just punched him again and he stopped trying, America went over to England to convince him to play the game also "I will not play that bloody game." England said.

Then Russia went over to England and scared him making England run to the room where the game was being held "Rave come and play da it will be fun." Russia said. "Fine I guess." I said sighing and shrugging my shoulders.

I went in the room and sat down beside England and Canada, then America shoved Canada over to sit next to me but I just ignored it. America explained what we were supposed to do then we started the game with him going first.

"America truz or dare?" Said Prussia. "Dare dude." America replied. "I dare you to eat Englandz zconze." Prussia said after a minute of thinking. "Dude gross do you know how bad that stuff is." Said America.

I just laugh saying "There not that bad." I looked over to England who was blushing and then Prussia said "Yov have to do ze dare or you have to vun around naked for ze night." "Fine give me the scone." America said snatching it for Prussia.

He then ate the scone and mad a gross face then looked around the room, he then said "England truth or dare?" "Truth you bloody moron." England replied. "Who do you like?" America said. "Wait I change my mind dare." He said blushing like mad.

"It's too late dude you have to tell us." Said America. England blushed even more and more a bright pink across his whole face "Fine the person I like- is- is- R-Raven." He said shyly looking down.


	5. Sharing

I was a little surprised by this, but not all that much, and then the thought of the flowers ran past my mind. I could now tell it was his I never noticed before until now, 'How long has he liked me?' I wondered 'And when did he start liking me?'

I was really confused by this and looked over at him. We caught a quick glance of each other than both looked down blushing, I was happy that he liked me, but I didn't know how to act. "Well why don't we get on with the game." America said and he didn't sound to happy.

Then I thought 'Did America like me to?' I just ignored it and we continued the game, "Well anyway Prussia truth or dare?" England asked. "Ze avsome me vill choze ze dare." Prussia replied. England just laughed and said "I dare you to spend the whole night in the same room as Russia."

"Ahh no vay in heck am I doing zat." Prussia said. "Well then I guess you have to watch a scary movie with him your chose." England said. "Ahh zat is so unfair." Prussia said.

"Well it's one or the other dude." America replied laughing. "Fine I vill ztay in ze room vith Russia." Prussia replied shaking and scared.

Then Russia went behind him with dark purple ora around him laughing, then Prussia ran out of the room screaming.

"Well then sense he's gone I guess Russia can do the next one." America said. "Ok Raven my little sun flower truth or dare?" Russia asked me.

I was a little confused about the whole little sun flower thing, but I accepted it. I looked over at England and America to see they were a little mad by the name, but they didn't bother to say anything, I was confuse why everyone was scared by Russia he was actually quite nice.

"Hmm I guess I'll chose dare." I said smiling at the big man. "I dare you to share a room with the guy you like" Russia asked. "Umm…" I said not wanting to say anything, I looked over at England and he was looking at me also and I just turned away blushing.

"Can you give me a different question?" I asked. "Well sun flower it's either that or you have to tell everyone who you like that's in this room." Russia said. "Fine." I said thinking. I decided it would be better to just tell him that I liked him, but I didn't know who exactly I liked. Russia was a good friend, China kinda annoyed me, Canada was my best friend, Prussia and France always hit on me, Italy annoyed me a lot, Germany was good to talk to so was Japan, which only left America and England.

Me and England had a lot in common and he didn't annoy me that much, America was a somewhat good friend but he did annoy me. "Well I guess that would be England." I said blushing like mad. "What really?" Said England.

I looked up at him and shook my head yes, he looked really happy and was blushing a lot. I blushed a bit to the I realized it was my turn to ask someone, but instead I decided to go with "Ok I have a question to ask, who in this room has a crush on me?" I asked as Prussia re-entered the room.

I saw Russia, Prussia, France, America, Germany, Japan and of course England all raised their hands. "What really I'm not surprised about England, but all of you guys to?"

I didn't know how to react to this so I just smiled instead, will it sure was a big surprise, but I was ok with it. Except for Prussia and France, and then I decided to say "Oh ya one thing though Prussia and France never try to hit on me again or I will hurt you." I said glaring at them.

They both just looked at each other and gulped, nodding there head side to side and both saying "We won't we promise." I just gave a little smirk to see that they agreed. "Well anyway I'm tired of this game and it's starting to get really late." I said pulling out my phone reading that it was almost twelve.

"Ya dudes we should be heading to bed." America said. "Oh wait I forgot one this there isn't enough rooms for everyone to have their own so everybody has to share except one person." America said. I just glared at him and just ignored it then, I stood there doing nothing.

Prussia and Russia had to share a room, Italy and Germany decided to share a room mostly because Italy begged to, Japan and China shared a room, so the only people left were me, America, England, France, and Canada. I would feel bad if Canada had to share a room with France, and I had an idea of who I wanted to share a room with.

I looked over at England and he was looking at me also, he then started to walk over to me and I just looked down blushing. I then felt someone grab my chin with their finger and my head was lifted up, and it was England.

He just looked at me for a second while I blushed as he did to, then he said "Would you share a room with me for the night love?"

"I would love to." I said blushing looking away. So I then shared a room with England and America shared with Canada leaving France to have his own room.

I was really tired and headed to the room and England followed me, holding my hand the whole time, and all I could do was blush. I got to the room and went through my bag grabbing out my pajamas and went in the bathroom connected to our room to change.

I changed into a light blue tang top that said rock your dreams in white and the o on your was a white skull and next to the words were three strawberries, and I wore some black PE kinda short, I just decided to leave in the earrings sense I figured they wouldn't get caught on anything.

I walked out of the bathroom and put my other clothes along with my swimsuit in the bag. I grabbed out one of my favorite books Dragon slippers, as I sat down on the bed I started to read the book. "What book is that?" England asked. "Oh it's Dragon slippers by Jessica Day George." I replied.

"Oh I haven't read that what is it about?" He asked. "Well it's a trilogy about a girl that goes on an adventure finding dragons and so on." I said waving my hands in a so-so gesture. "Oh sounds interesting." He replied.

I just smiled at him then when back to reading it, I've read this book about ten times and still loved it. I read about five chapters and started to get really tired, putting my book on the stand next to me, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I heard someone talking and I listened who it was, it was England talking to mint bunny. I then moved laying more comfortable and curled in a ball, I felt a blanket be pulled over me and grab my glasses putting them on the stand next to the bed.

I just lied there hearing mint bunny saying "Does Raven now that you like her?" "Yes I told her earlier no thanks to that git America's games, but I'm glad I played." He said.

I could hear him smiling while saying that, I just smiled a little too hearing mint bunny leave and England lying down.

I started to get cold and shivered, felling a cold breeze even with the warm blanket over me. I guess England could tell because I then felt him pull me close so I was now laying my head on his chest while he put his head on top of mine.

I stopped shivering and started smiling then felt a nice warm kiss on top of my head, I then fell asleep in to a deep peaceful sleep.


	6. Road Trip

I woke up hearing my phone vibrate on the table next to me; I opened my eyes seeing England still asleep holding me. I just smile and carefully moved to get my phone.

I got up and grabbed my phone and it was only seven in the morning. 'Really who would text me this early in the morning?' I wondered. I looked to see America was the one that sent me the text, I looked at the text and it read 'Meet me out by the pool in five minutes.'

I decided to go see what was so important that he had to wake me up this early; I just grabbed my hoodie not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I went to the pool to see America standing there waiting, he didn't bother changing either.

I went up to him and said "What the hell did you want at seven in the damn morning!" I yelled trying to be quite also. "Sorry Raven I just wanted to talk with you for a bit." America said. "Fine."I said sitting down on the cold yet warm grass, the sun starting to come up.

America sat next to me and said "I figured you would like to see the sunset." America said. "It is beautiful." I said memorized by all the colors. America then held my hand then with his other hand he turned my face to look at him.

"Raven I really do like you just as much as England does." America said. "I like you to, but I don't really know what to do right now ok." I said. "I understand just know that I like you." He said then giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I watched the rest of the sunset then went back to the room; I carefully got back on the bed seeing England still asleep. I just lied there not knowing what to do with England and America both liking me; I couldn't choose between the two or could I? I still didn't know and then fell asleep again.

I felt England move and I woke up looking up "Sorry did I wake you?" England asked. "Na it's all good." I said. I then yawned and stretched "So what's the plan today?" I asked.

"Well were going on a road trip." England said. "Oh ok." I said. I then changed into the usual clothes, then me and England headed to the living room with all of our stuff.

I was excited for the trip and got a close friend to watch Abby, her name was Sarina. I was glad that she could watch Abby and I didn't have anything to worry about now.

I then started thinking about what America said and was in deep thought, for some reason I couldn't rap my head around this situation. I was so confused what to do, I then felt someone kiss my cheek and snapped out of the thought. "Are you ok love?" England asked.

Whenever he called me that all I could do was blush and I replied "Uh ya I'm ok," I sat there for a minute then asked "Hey where are we going anyway?" "Oh that it's a surprise America said we can't tell you that bloody moron." England replied

. "Oh ok." I said. Everyone was now in the living room besides America; I then heard a big thud and looked to see America threw his bag across the living room. "Hey dudes so who's exited for the trip?" He said.

I just sighed and then gave a big smile being really excited. "Well we got a van waiting outside." America said as we all headed outside. There I saw a big van that was big enough to fit all eleven of us "Well chose your seats and well go." America said.

Russia, me and England sat in the back, which made England flip out a bit, Germany, Italy, and Japan sat in front of us then Prussia, France, and China sat in front of the Axis, leaving America to drive and Canada to be in the passenger seat.

Russia on the left side of the car leaving Germany in front of him then Prussia in front of Germany, I sat in the middle between England and Russia, Italy sat in front of me, and China in front of Italy, and England was on the right side by the window, Japan in front of him, and France in front of Japan.

I was ok being wear I was besides Italy annoying me, another problem about wear I sat is that Russia kept talking to me calling me his little sun flower and England was holding my hand, so whenever Russia said that England would squeeze my hand tighter, but it didn't hurt me all that much.

I was sitting there when a song came on that everybody knew called tonight tonight having everyone dancing and singing to the song having a lot of fun. The song finally finished and I started to get tired, I then put my head on England's shoulder, feeling him go stiff for a second the relaxing.

I soon fell in to a deep slumber, and then with in no time at all I woke up. I was now lying on Russia's shoulder sitting up. I then realized that the car has stopped and everyone was getting out of the car, I started to get out of the car to.

Now standing outside I looked to see we were at a hotel "Ok dudes were taking a break for the night, oh I also miss counted only getting ten rooms." Everyone just signed and thought whatever. "How many times does that bloody moron have to miss count." England said.

I then went to the trunk getting out my bag as everyone else did, I looked to see my bag wasn't in there and I just looked around seeing if anyone accidently picked up my bag. I then saw America right in front of me holding my bag and he said "Would you be ok sharing a room with me?" He asked.

Then England came over and snatched the bag from America saying "Me and her already decided to share a room you git." They then started fighting back and forth about who would share a room with me and I got tired of it.

Russia saw that I was mad and came up to me, I could still hear England and America fighting when I went up and took my bag from them and said "I'm not sharing a room with either of you, I'm tired of this petty fighting. I decided I'm going to share a room with Russia. Now quit acting like two year olds and just leave me alone." I yelled at them.

I then felt someone poking my face saying "Raven, Raven~" I opened my eyes to see Italy and realized I was still lying on England's shoulder. 'Oh thank god it was just a dream.' I thought.

I now knew that I had to choose between the two before I did something I regretted.

I realized that Italy was still poking my face and saying my name trying to tell me something. I just looked up at him and said "What the hell do you want." And glared at him.

He just shrunk back a bit and said "Were taking a five minute break and changing seats vee~" I looked to see everyone getting out of the car and stretching. "Oh ok fine." I said as I followed England out of the car.

My legs were really stiff along with my arms; once I got out I stretched as much as I could while yawning. We all finished the break and moved into different seats.

England decided to drive and I decided to sit in the passenger seat, Russia, Prussia, and France sat behind us Germany, America, and Japan sat behind them, and sitting in the back is Italy, China, and Canada.

I felt sorry for Canada though because he sat in the middle of them while they were talking and being loud, I could hear them from the front even with the music and vents on. It was also really hot in the car with all eleven of us in there; I just ignored the heat and listened to the music watching the outside world pass by us. It was really pretty outside and I was so amused by it.

From when we started to leave America's house to now we have been gone for six hours and I was asleep for most of it, I didn't mind being in the car though because I had all of my friends and mint bunny to keep me company. Flying mint bunny was coming with us to, he decided to get in the car with everyone and he just sat on my lap but I didn't mind. Me and England would talk with him and I would pet him to, making him almost fall asleep on my lap.


	7. The Surprise Place

**Hey guys thanks for reading this so far i have about one or two chapters left, if you liked it send me a message or review please. This is my fourth story i have written i also have a Durarara, Rise of the Guardians, and a Fruits Basket. After this i'm planning on writing a after story with the four of my story's combine well hope you like this chapter. Love you all Laters.**

I was still reading my book and petting bunny when we made a stop, I looked up from my book and England said "Were here." I looked to see a lake and two log cabins, and a dock with a few boats.

There were plenty of trees and wild flowers, the whole scenery of the place was beautiful, and I just looked at the place pleased with being here. Everyone piled out of the car trying to get out there bags; I just stood back and waited for everyone to move, after about five minutes I was able to get my bag.

I grabbed my bag from the trunk and went up to America, confused about how the sleeping arrangements were going to be. "Hey America who am I sharing with?" I asked. "Well dude how about you chose a cabin and we will go from there." America said

. "Ok got it." I said nodding my head. I went into a cabin and put down my bag, there were two sets of bunk beds, and I decided to just sleep on the bottom one to the right. The only problem was one cabin had to have six people and one five, so I had to share with someone or sleep on the floor.

I was ok depending who I was sharing with, I look up to see America, Russia, England, and Canada walking in. 'This is ok I guess.' I thought just smiling at them. "Hi guys." I said.

We all changed into different clothes for the warm weather and to change into our swim suits. I went ahead and changed in the bathroom, each cabin had a bathroom. I changed in to my swimsuit and put some jean capris on; I walked out and saw all of the guys talking.

I put up my bag on the bed again after just changing. "Well dude's it's up to you what you want to do so I'll see you later." America said heading out the front door.

I was ready and decided to go outside and looked at the flowers and the fish in the lake. I walked over to the lake and sat on the wood dock sticking my feet in the water. "Oi Italy did you vant to go finizing or not?" Germany said yelled as he headed over to the boat beside the dock.

"Ya I want to-a go-a fishing vee~!" Italy said running over to the boat. I was still sitting at the dock when Italy tripped on a piece of the dock sticking up, pushing me in to the lake.

I didn't know what was going on and I didn't get a good breath, I fell in about twenty feet before I touched the ground. I was trying to swim up and was having trouble with all of the pressure, I didn't know if I was going to be able to make it to the top before I could possible drown.

I quickly got to the surface being able to breathe and hearing a bunch of rumbling coming from the dock. I looked to see England, Canada, America, Russia, Italy, Germany and Japan all at the dock. I just coughed a lot trying to catch my breath, as I heard everyone yell at Italy.

"Italy you bloody wanker, watch where you're going." "Ya dude you could have totally made Raven drown." Said America. "My little sun flower are you ok da?" Russia asked. I saw Germany hitting Italy in the head and Italy looking down crying saying he was sorry a million times.

Canada just sat there with a worried expression, while China was looking at me, and Prussia and France were laughing really hard. "Miss Raven are you alright?" Japan asked. "Yes I'm fine there is no need to worry." I said still coughing a little.

America gave me a hand along with England both of them trying to help me out and surprisingly not fighting. I then took the opportunity to grab their hands and pull both of them in. Russia jumped in grabbing Canada's hand both of them coming in the water, then Prussia pushed Germany while France pushed Italy, China and japan both came in also, then Prussia tried to push France as France grabbed his arm making both of them fall in.

Everyone resurface and just laughed, well almost everyone France and Prussia were yelling at each other and Germany was yelling at the both of them. "What the bloody hell was that for?" England yelled at me. "No reason I just thought it would be fun to all hang out in the lake." I said laughing at his facial expression.

"Dude that was fun!" Yelled America. Russia came behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders saying "That was fun." Giving a smile. It made England and America back away a little.

I then heard Canada saying "What was fun about being pulled in to a lake?" I could barely hear him though. "Sorry Canada did you not have fun?" Russia asked. "Guys please stop with the bickering let's just have fun." I said. Then we all played in the lake.

I was just relaxing in the lake now looking at the sky, while floating on my back, along with Canada beside me. I was then picked up and lifted to the air, I freaked out for a minute then went calm realizing it was just America. "America what the hell was that for?" I yelled at him.

He just laughed and said "It worked I scared you." He then hugged me tight while Canada swam off. We were by the shore so he was standing up, water only at his knees. He then moved me so I was face to face with him while he sat down, I tried to get free, but America just hugged me tighter.

I was now sitting down on his lap facing him and he refused to let me go, I figured there was no point and just sat there until Russia came. "Hi Raven want to go for a swim da?" Russia asked. "Sure sounds good, that is if he will let go." I said pointing at America.

Russia smiled at him and said "Could you let Raven go?" America was scared and just let go saying "Here you go Raven," putting me down "Well I'm going to go later." His voice was shaky and he just laughed nervously while swimming away.

Russia then took my hand swimming further in to the lake till we reached the middle of the lake. I just floated there while me and him talked and swam around for a bit, then Russia came over to me so we were now face to face and he was hugging me. Then he asked me "Become one with me da?" With his accent and smile.

I did really like him, but like a best friend along with Canada and America felt like a brother to me, the only person I was really sure about liking was England. "I'm sorry Russia, but you know that I already like England." I said. "I know I just figured I would try, just know it's never too late to become one with me." He said giving me a smile and a small peck on the cheek.

We talked a little more when I heard someone yell "Camp fire." Me and Russia swam to shore and went to our cabin to change.

I went in the bathroom and changed first changing into my pajamas, I then walked out of the bathroom to see America and Russia already changed. I put my bag up and sat on the bed for a minute being exhausted.

"Hey Raven who are you sharing a bed with?" America asked. "Ehh I will probable just sleep on the floor." I said. "We don't have enough blankets though so you would have to share either way dude." Said America shrugging his shoulders. "Well I will figure it out later." I said.

"Well I was actually going to see if you didn't mind sharing with me?" America said. "Sorry America I know that you like me, but I see you as a brother, also like I said to Russia you know that I already like England. I'm sorry." I said.

Right then I heard the door from behind me close. I turned around to see England standing there blushing, I just blushed a little to. We both already knew that we liked each other, but we were still nerves about it. "Ok I understand then." America said giving me a light hug as I hugged him back, then he lightly kissed my head.

Then him and Russia walked out of the cabin to the camp fire. I could see how happy England was, but also that he was really nerves. He just walked closer to me and hugged me and I hugged him back, then he said "Raven I truly do love you." I just smiled and hugged him tighter saying "I know and I love you to." He then moved giving me a small kiss.


	8. Pranks

We were now all gathered around the camp fire, cooking marshmallows and eating smores. We were all having a lot of fun "Hey Raven would you mind singing a song for us?" Canada asked, while everyone else shook their head in agreement.

I thought about it for a second then said "Ya that sounds like fun let me go get something and I will be back in a minute." As I headed over to the cabin. I got to the cabin and went over to the bed, grabbing my mp3 out of my bag.

I then ran back to the camp fire sitting in front of England in the sand while he sat on a log on the floor. Russia was sitting on the floor with me while America and Canada sat on the bench next to England. I put on one of my favorite songs called fall for you, I closed my eyes singing the song.

While I was singing I felt England wrap his arms around my shoulders and felt America holding my left hand and Russia holding my right hand. They knew that I liked England, but they still liked me and there was nothing I could do about it I just accepted the fact and held their hands.

After I was finished singing we all just relaxed and ate some more, then America had an idea. "Hey we should tell scary stories." He said. "Hmm sure I guess." I said. "Ok I'll start." He said.

Then he started to tell the story "It is said that not too long ago a few teens when camping in these very forest. They heard the tail of a man that haunts the woods with a bloody hook. They didn't believe the tail of it and went to the woods anyway. Then after about a week people started to realize they have heard nothing from them. They went to the woods early in the morning and saw the camp sit, there was blood everywhere, and you could see some of the kids hung or cut into pieces. They say that the woods are still haunted to this very day." America finished the story.

We all stood there for a minute in quietness, "I zon't believe zat." Said Prussia. "I agree." France said. "You wanna test it out." I said looking at the others. "Ja bving iz on." Said Prussia while France nodded his head in agreement.

Prussia and France just left out into the forest when I had an idea. "Ok guys so this is what I want to do. Everyone will dress up in hooks except for me, America, and England. Russia you will be the main scarcer ok?" I said as everyone nodded there heads.

We got everyone fake hooks and masks so all of them looked the same. Then me, America, and England all put of fake blood while the others did the same with there hooks. We were now all ready and set out to a different part of the woods then the other two.

We stopped in a part of the forest that had a big empty space, with a bunch of trees surrounding it and small patches of grass everywhere. Me, Russia, England, and America all stood there while the others hid in the trees ready for there cue.

I then screamed as loud as I could hopping that Prussia and France heard. I lied on the floor with my eyes wide open in fright pretending to be dead while America giggled along with some of the others.

I was still laying there when I heard heave foot steeps coming, I looked to see Prussia and France running. America and England ran from the trees running up to me "Oh no what happened." England said. "Raven's dead dude." America said.

I was trying not to laugh, there acting was that bad, then Russia walked up behind England and America pretending to kill them.

They both fell on the floor then I heard Prussia and France scream and run the other way, as they started to leave Russia ran back to the forest as Germany comes out dressed to.

Every time Prussia and France went to go run the other way someone else would show up scaring them. Everyone besides me, America, and England pretending to be dead still made a big circle around them trapping them.

They were circled around us three and the other two were running around frantically trying to escape, but couldn't, as they ran around screaming and almost crying.

When finally the two managed to escaped the circle still screaming running toward the camp site, all of us tore off our costumes, mopped up the fake blood, and rushed back to the campfire just second before they burst through the bushes exhausted.

When they saw us sitting there just acting normal and talking, I then looked at them as they looked scared. They finally caught there breath as Prussia frowned not being that happy.

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing not being able to hold it in anymore, as I started to laugh England who was sitting behind me started to laugh also then everybody else started to laugh. Well all except Prussia who was pissed and France who wasn't that happy and still scared.

Prussia not being to happy just yelled in anger "Vell fuck you guys!" "We were just messing with you two." I said as I stopped laughing. "Aww you guys are so mean." France said. "Na you guys just deserved it." I said as everybody else nodded there heads in agreement.

We all were still laughing and talking while heading back to the lake, we saw that the campfire was out, but decided not to re-light it. Instead we joked around having fun and laughing.

I was a little bored and looked around getting an idea going to the cabin to change, once I got in there I changed into my swim suit headed back outside. As I did the others were heading to the cabins, I just ignored it going to the lake jumping in. I was swimming around relaxing when I heard a bunch of splashing.

I looked to see everyone else coming in, Japan, Italy, and Germany were all talking and Italy was splashing around, while Prussia and France tried to drag people underwater. China and Canada were talking and swimming a bit, and England, Russia, and America were all heading over to me.

We were all swimming around and having fun, when I felt something on my ankles. It was Prussia and France, with barely enough time I took a big breath and I was dragged down.

They then let go of my ankles and I came back up for air, breathing heavily from not getting enough air before. America, England, and Russia swam over to me as fast as they could seeing if I was alright as Prussia and France were laughing behind us.

America and England were yelling at them while Russia was still making sure I was ok. "I'm fine thanks." I said giving him a faint smile. I was beyond pissed now and swam over to the four bickering, I had enough of the fighting and the bickering.

"Shut the hell up, you people are pissing me off." I said. They stopped and looked at me, They knew not to piss me off, but Prussia and France kept pushing it. With me having enough and being extremely mad now, I then grabbed there arm giving them a chicken wing and the squirmed around. "Now go away before i hurt you two." I said. They just shook there heads ferociously, I let go and they swam as fast as they could.

It was getting late and I decided to swim to shore, everybody thought the same thing to I guess because they started to swim to shore also. I went in the cabin looking at my phone, it said it was already one in the morning.

I grabbed my bag going into the restroom changing into my clothes, I headed out of the bathroom wearing my pajamas and lying down on the bed.

I then had an idea and went to find a fish, I found one after a few minutes. I then quietly headed over to the other cabin putting a fish in Prussia and Frances bed.

I then headed back to the cabin I was in lying back in bed. Me and England had to share, but I didn't mind, as I was lying there almost asleep I felt someone kiss my forehead.

I was to lazy to see who it was and to exhausted then a voice said "Night Raven." it was America. I then felt a kiss on my check, but it felt different from the kiss on my forehead somehow it was softer. Then another voice came saying "Good night sun flower." it was Russia. After about a minute I felt someone crawl in the bed, I knew it was England and just relaxed.

He then turned over getting comfortable, then I felt a arm on my back pushing me closer, I then felt something touching my nose. I opened my eyes a bit to see England with his eyes closed and his nose touching mine, with that I just closed my eyes again falling asleep within seconds.


	9. Author

**Thanks for anyone who has read this far and liked the story, but yet again please if you don't like this story don't read it and don't bother putting any reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm really sick and tired of people who don't like this story sending me bad review. I promise i will make more stories that aren't mary sue's, but if you really don't like the story then please don't send any mean reviews, thanks that's all.**


	10. Best Night Ever

**ok guys thanks for reading this story if you get the chance please read my other three that are all done, i am also making an after story i will post the first chapter under durarara, but the after story will have all four of my stories combine so be sure to read those first. I would like to say a special thanks to Simin-chan and Slashingfruit101 for being so supportive, and my best friend for convincing me to post my stories. Laters and thanks so much guys please R&R. Oh it will also be a while before I post the first chapter for the after story but i already got the name it's going to be called The Weird Life With Troublesome Boys Along For The Ride thanks.  
**

I woke up due to hearing Prussia and France screaming, 'Well I guess they found the fish.' I thought while snickering. Everybody woke up due to there loud yelling, but soon enough everybody fell back to sleep.c

I was still awake and couldn't seem to fall asleep, I didn't want to wake anyone up so I decided to go outside. I carefully moved trying not to wake up England. I grabbed my book and headed outside, I sat at the end of the dock reading and listening to music.

I looked up at the stars and the moon, it was so beautiful at night, it was also cool. I just sat there when a light breeze came, I forgot to grab my jacket and was a little cold when I felt something.

I looked to see England giving me my jacket. "Thanks." I said. "No worries love." He said. Every time he called me love I couldn't help but blush, I was also really happy that me and him were together, or at least I think we are.

Me and him were sitting there watching the stars and the moon while the little clouds that were left floated around in the night sky. "I thought you were asleep?" I said facing England after a moment of silence. "Well I was, but I was woken up by the door closing." England replied. "Oh sorry." I said. "It's alright." He said.

We were sitting there just looking at the starts still and I lied my head on England's shoulders, he stiffed for a minute then relaxed.

Even with the moon barley shining I could tell England was blushing, I just giggled a bit. "It's cute when you blush." I said still giggling, as he blushed even more.

"I've always loved the night time." I said looking at the sky putting my book next to me. "Yes it's very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He said. I just giggled again thinking it was a little cheesy how he said it, but I didn't mind. "Thanks." I said.

He then moved pulling me closer and I was now face to face with him, I then leaned in to kiss him as he also did with me. Right when we were about to kiss I was pushed into the lake.

I didn't know what happened, but I quickly came back up for air coughing, I then heard Prussia and France laughing victoriously then run back to there cabin.

I was so mad and was still coughing and was now soaking wet, from head to toe. 'Great,' I thought 'Just great these were my only pajamas.'

England extended his hand helping me out of the water, I was still coughing a little bit and saw that my jacket thankfully wasn't wet, seeing as how it was only draped over my shoulders, and I saw that thankfully my book that was beside me wasn't wet either. I grabbed his hand thankful as he pulled me up on the dock, I was now shivering, due to the cold water and the cold air.

England then ran to the cabin to get something and after a second came back out. He brought a towel out putting it on my head and started to dry my hair, I just looked at him the whole time blushing, as he was also.

I was so happy to have someone like this, someone that would help me and always be there for me.

England was still drying my hair, then rubbed his thumbs across my cheeks, as he lean in giving me a light kiss on the lips as I kissed him back.

It was getting late and I was starting to get tired again so we headed to the cabin, I was still wet and had no other pajamas and gave a sigh.

"What's the matter love?" England asked. "Nothing I just forgot to bring an extra pair of pajamas and these are still wet." I said looking down at the still dripping clothes.

He looking seeing them and nodded "I see I think I might have something for you." He said walking over to his bag.

He then pulled out a shirt and some shorts, walking back over to me. "They might be a little big, but they should do for the night." He said.

"Thank you very much." I said. I walked to the bathroom and changed into the clothes he gave me. The shirt when to the middle of my thighs and was a dark green, where as the shorts went a little passed my knees and were red and black.

I walked out of the bathroom and felt a little awkward, with the clothes being as big as they were. No one has woken up even with the floor bored creaking under my feet.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, messing with the bottom of the shirt and noticed the certain smell, it smelt like England and I just smiled a bit at that. 'Of course it would smell like England it's his clothes.' I thought felling stupid, but smiled again because of his clothes.

England then walked over and sat next to me."They are quite big on you, but you look cute wearing them." He said which made me blush. "Thank you." I said.

"Well we should be getting some rest." England said as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I then moved lying back into my spot from earlier as England lied down as well.

Within a few minutes I fell back to sleep, with being so tired and all.

I woke up do to America yelling "Hey dudes get up!"

"Ehh what the hell America." I said pissed that I was woken up. I hardly slept at all due to Prussia and France with there screaming, then pushing me into the lake.

"There's no reason to yell you bloody twit." Said England also just waking up.

I sat up and stretched along with a big yawn, "So what is so important that you had to scream?" I glaring at him.

He flinched a bit then said, "We were going to go get lunch at a restaurant down the street.

We were only staying one day here anyway so everyone was getting there stuff packed, "Fine give me a minute." I said. England also got up moving as I slid out of the bed and got my bag.

I walked in the bathroom changing into whatever clothes I had in the bag, after that I folded England's clothes he let me borrow and I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for letting me borrow these." I said passing England the clothes. "It's quite alright." He said taking the clothes putting them in his bag.

We all got back in the car and headed to lunch, these past couple of days were fun, but I knew there was a lot more to come.

Me and England would always hangout at my house and we would have a lot of fun, he even got the chance to meet my friend Sarina.

She wanted to meet this 'Mystery man' as she said, she also wanted to make sure he was good enough for me also.

He enjoyed her company as she did his and we had a really great time. I'm so happy that I am the New Hetalia, I really enjoy it and I'm happy about it, and that is how the story ends.

The End


End file.
